


Under this sunrise, we become one

by winterscaptsam



Series: Sambucky bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sambucky Bingo 2019, Soft Bucky Barnes, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam
Summary: No words need to be said, it’s a comfort of home, the sweet simplicity of never being touch starved when around each other. Soft breaths and heartbeats enough to sound them to sleep, in the comfort of each other’s arms.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sambucky bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513679
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Under this sunrise, we become one

“Get some rest for tonight, I’ll come get you guys tomorrow morning. Goodnight Sam,” and with that Sharon cuts the call. 

Stopping by a motel at the outskirts of Atlanta, Sam heads towards the front desk as Bucky gets all their stuff from the trunk, stuff meaning weapons they just aren’t going to risk leaving unattended. 

It’s almost sunset, Bucky reckons they’ve been moving from base to base for almost 48 hours. What he would give to just be in the comfort of home, wrapped in the warm cashmere blankets Sharon had got him for Christmas, the smell of warm coffee by his bedside table and muffled sound of water as Sam took a shower, the TV turned up to an inhumane volume because the kids are fighting next door.  _ It’s home,  _ the feelings lost on him now. 

Bucky stays behind as Sam pays for their room, checks out his surroundings, hovers around the outside of the building before he goes into the motel. It’s small, smells of piss and sweat but it’s only a night. Bucky can handle one night. 

“Thanks, have a good night,” Sam smiles at the lady as he motions at Bucky to follow him, leading them through a cramped hallway and into the room at the far left corner, door 84 as Bucky remembers it. 

“Just one room?” Bucky asks, voice somewhat nervous, it’s not a problem, he likes Sam, he’s sweet and warm but they have their own rooms and their shared apartment is big enough to keep at their own space. He’s not used to the closeness but it’s not a problem, it’s Sam after all.

“Relax, Barnes. Two separate beds,” unlocking the door and falling straight onto the bed nearest the window, Sam closes his eyes for a second. 

“You can take the bathroom first,” Sam mumbles, eyes still shut, “I’m just gonna stay down for a bit,”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, doesn’t really know what to say, they’re both exhausted, too tired to even form a proper sentence without stumbling on words and the streets they walk on. He showers quick, doesn’t intend on letting his skin indulge itself with the warm water, it won’t make him feel any better. 

When he heads back into the room, Sam’s still in the same position, eyes completely shut as he’s curled himself into a small ball, soft breathing as he sees the rise and fall of his chest, it’s blissful, to see Sam so at peace after pushing himself to endless limits. 

“Sam,” he whispers, softly pushing at his shoulder, “you can take the bathroom, I’m done.”

“Mhm,” Sam mumbled, shifting from side to side before finally giving in, leaving Bucky with a soft smile before heading to the bathroom. 

It doesn’t take long, till they’re both under the covers listening to the silence as the moon shines behind the blinds. He’s laid flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, it’s weird to think that is where he ended up. 

“What did you want to be when you were younger?” Bucky asks, shifts to his side so he can watch Sam who's still facing the ceiling. 

“I always wanted to join the military,” he shrugged, “wanted to be as strong as my pop’s,” and Bucky thinks for a moment he can see Sam smiling to himself, it’s small but he seems content, “what about you?” This time he shifts to his right so he’s facing Bucky too.

“I wanted to join NASA, be the first man on the moon or somethin’” he chuckles at the memory, remembers running home to show his ma a newspaper clipping about new discoveries, promising her he’d be on that article someday. 

Sam kisses his teeth, “afraid Armstrong’s beaten you on that one, bud” 

“I could be second man on the moon,” Bucky tries, helpless smile forming on his lips. 

“Aldrin. You don’t read up on your history much do you?” 

“Dammit. What number would I be then?”

“Thirteenth.” 

“Bucky Barnes,” he smiles, opens up an imaginary newspaper with his hands, can hear Sam’s soft laughs in the background, “thirteenth man on the moon!” 

“You know, it doesn’t quite have the same ring to it.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes, let’s his hands fall back to his side, “let a man dream would ya?” 

“You’d be doing a lot more dreaming if you’d quit your yapping and go to sleep,” Sam huffed a sigh, throwing a spare pillow as he faces back to the ceiling but Bucky can see the smile on his face, sweet and genuine, first he’s seen in days. 

“I can’t sleep,” Bucky says, his voice dropping, “not in some strange place, not like this,” 

Sam knows this, has stayed up long enough till he’s seen Bucky fall into slumber before he can peacefully close his own eyes, knows the fear that follows Bucky everywhere, how hard it was to find comfort in his own home before finally settling in, he can only imagine the uncomfortably to the forigen feeling at a bed that’s seen hundreds of skins before his own. 

There’s something comforting about to roll off of his tongue, something warm enough to soothe Bucky into relaxation more than before. He bites back, turns on his bed and looks through the first draw at the bedside table. 

“What are you doing?” He hears Bucky ask, hears the shift in his bed. 

“Lookin’ for a book, something to read,” he shuffled through the draws, pulling out three books, dusted and old, stains on the covers, doesn’t even need to open it to see the pages are ripped. 

“What...what for?” Bucky’s raising his eyebrows.

“You can’t sleep, I’ll read to you,” Sam offers, sits up in his bed as if it’s nothing at all but Bucky can feel his heart stop.

“It’s fine, you don’t gotta-“

“I want too.” Sam stops him, remembers reading to his sister when they were younger, how she’d crawl into his room at seven years old after a nightmare, he’d read her a book till she fell back asleep, peacefully. “You’ve got three options,” he lays them all out in front of him.

Bucky smiles back softly, “I don’t mind,” he whispers, gets back under the covers, snuggles himself up, can already feel himself at ease and Sam hasn’t even begun.

“If my ma were here she’d force you to read the Bible before bed,” Bucky lets out a small laugh, remembering the nights the last words he’d heard was Proverbs 3:6 in his mother’s soothing voice before sounding to sleep.

“God, mine too,” Sam’s softly chuckling at his own memory, “that's definitely out then,” shakes his head as he puts the Bible back in the drawer. “How about the Little Prince?” 

Bucky’s nods a reply, knows Sam can’t see it but he stays quiet nonetheless, waits for the whispery sweetness of Sam’s voice to fill the room. 

It’s not difficult, falling asleep to Sam’s voice, like sweet roses at midnight, it’s raspy yet gentle, sometimes Bucky can hear his Harlem accent kicking through, knows that’s the little Harlem boy in him still there, alive and well. 

By around midnight, Bucky is lingering in and out of sleep, Sam’s voice slower, can hear the tiredness aching in his throat but he doesn’t stop, won’t stop till he knows Bucky is sound asleep,

“And all I had was a common rose. A common rose and three volcanoes-“ 

“Sam,” Bucky whispers and his voice is hoarse, sounds as if he’d been crying, he was, the teary blue eyes were visible from here no matter how dimmed the lights were.

Sam doesn’t say anything, only puts the book back in the draw and climbs over to Bucky’s bed, carefully getting under the covers behind him, reaching out his arm to extend over Bucky, pulling him into the warm comfort of his hug. 

The bed is small but they make space, tangling their legs together, Bucky’s head by Sam’s chest, listening, focusing on the steady beats, wonders who, what his heart beats for, the motivation behind this all. Sam rests his chin softly on top of Bucky’s head, let’s his fingers softly play in between brunette strands. 

They stay like that, for hours. Soaking in the silence till chirping birds and sunlight through the blinds provides as a companion. 

“Thank you,” Bucky whispers as he feels Sam move to get his phone, it’s ringing, probably Sharon asking where they stayed the night.

Sam smiles, warm brown eyes looking back at Bucky, simply shakes his head, “nothing to thank me for,” 

No words need to be said, it’s a comfort of home, the sweet simplicity of never being touch starved when around each other. Soft breaths and heartbeats enough to sound them to sleep, in the comfort of each other’s arms. 

And maybe they get used to the comfort, miss the feeling of another’s arm around them as they go to sleep but whatever the reason, Bucky finds himself walking to Sam’s room at the dead of night, shuffling his feet as Sam lifts up his blanket, drowning under the covers together. 

“Can we stay like this?” Bucky asks one night, hoping Sam understands what he means.

To know what the other needs without words being a problem, to always keep one side of the bed warm before it becomes occupied, to always reach out a comforting arm, to never end this comfort,  _ to stay a comfort.  _

“Yeah,” Sam whispers, “yeah, we can” 

That’s all they need, when the world is too loud and asking for too much, they’ll stay, stay in the comfort of each other's arms, soak in the peaceful silence as they blissfully fall asleep.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated <3
> 
> @justficsandstuff on tumblr


End file.
